2019 FIFA Women's World Cup Group C
Group C of the 2019 FIFA Women's World Cup took place from 9 to 18 June 2019. The group consisted of Australia, Brazil, Italy and Jamaica. The top two teams, Italy and Australia, along with the third-placed team, Brazil (as one of the four best third-placed teams), advanced to the round of 16. Teams Standings In the round of 16: * The winners of Group C, Italy, advanced to play the third-placed team of Group A (Nigeria) or Group B (China PR). * The runners-up of Group C, Australia, advanced to play the runners-up of Group A, Norway. * The third-placed team of Group C, Brazil, advanced to play the winners of Group A (France) or Group B (Germany) (as one of the four best third-placed teams). Matches All times listed are local, CEST (UTC+2). Australia vs Italy |time = 13:00 |team1 = |score = 1–2 |team2 = |goals1 = Kerr |goals2 = Bonansea |stadium = Stade du Hainaut, Valenciennes |attendance = 15,380 |referee = Melissa Borjas (Honduras) |report = Report }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Brazil vs Jamaica |time = 15:30 |team1 = |score = 3–0 |team2 = |goals1 =Cristiane |goals2 = |stadium = Stade des Alpes, Grenoble |attendance = 17,668 |referee = Riem Hussein (Germany) |report = Report }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Australia vs Brazil |time = 18:00 |team1 = |score = 3–2 |team2 = |goals1 = Foord Logarzo Mônica |goals2 = Marta Cristiane |stadium = Stade de la Mosson, Montpellier |attendance = 17,032 |referee = Esther Staubli (Switzerland) |report = Report }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Jamaica vs Italy |time = 18:00 |team1 = |score = 0–5 |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Girelli Galli |stadium = Stade Auguste-Delaune, Reims |attendance = 12,016 |referee = Anna-Marie Keighley (New Zealand) |report = Report }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Jamaica vs Australia |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 1–4 |team2 = |goals1 = Solaun |goals2 = Kerr |stadium = Stade des Alpes, Grenoble |attendance = 17,402 |referee = Katalin Kulcsár (Hungary) |report = Report }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Italy vs Brazil |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 0–1 |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Marta |stadium = Stade du Hainaut, Valenciennes |attendance = 21,669 |referee = Lucila Venegas (Mexico) |report = Report }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Discipline Fair play points would have been used as tiebreakers if the overall and head-to-head records of teams were tied. These are calculated based on yellow and red cards received in all group matches as follows: *first yellow card: minus 1 point; *indirect red card (second yellow card): minus 3 points; *direct red card: minus 4 points; *yellow card and direct red card: minus 5 points; Only one of the above deductions were applied to a player in a single match. External links * * 2019 FIFA Women's World Cup Group C, FIFA.com Category:2019 FIFA Women's World Cup Category:Australia at the 2019 FIFA Women's World Cup Category:Italy at the 2019 FIFA Women's World Cup Category:Brazil at the 2019 FIFA Women's World Cup Category:Jamaica at the 2019 FIFA Women's World Cup